


Planning Summer

by Sutoritaimu



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutoritaimu/pseuds/Sutoritaimu
Summary: Tumblr Request;Triggers/Warnings: hinted injuryRequest: “How about a Mac x Reader where they try to plan a summer vacation.. fluff is good..“ - Anon





	Planning Summer

Let’s face it, trying to plan a summer vacation with someone whose work schedule was so unpredictable it hurt, was not going to be easy. You guys had tried everything to book a summer vacation, from asking if Mac could extend his stay in a country to trying to book time off. With the phoenix foundation though, no holiday was ever guaranteed. You guys had even looked at staying in the country, just vacationing in another state, again those plans fell through. Even planning a summer stay-cation was a nightmare.

Eventually, you guys managed to get some much-deserved time off. Mostly because Mac was in recovery from something that happened on a case (though he wouldn’t go into too much detail). To say you were ecstatic about the time off would have been an understatement, you immediately began plans for you and Mac to take a vacation somewhere within driving distance as you highly doubted Mac would be able to get on a plane. Now your only problem was, getting Mac to help pick the destination… it was not as easy as you had hoped it would be, every time you asked him he would respond with “Anywhere with you is a vacation babe.” Or “You decide, I’m happy with where ever you pick.” 

Sure the sentiments were sweet, but what you really wanted was some damn cooperation from the man. After all it was supposed to be a vacation you both would enjoy, and you were both meant to be partners in crime and choose together, this appeared to be a statement which was lost on Mac who was laying on the sofa arm over his eyes, muttering equations and chemicals to himself. Eventually you gave up and gently joined him on the sofa. Once Mac felt the dip in the sofa from your weight he removed his arm from over his eyes and smiled at you softly, moving his arms to wrap around your torso as he pulled you onto his chest, with your head resting in the crook of his neck.


End file.
